Late Night Thoughts
by pushpiin
Summary: Sanji comes home from work late at night and starts reminiscing about his relationship with Zoro.


Sanji just got home from a late night shift, he's been working at Baratie overtime and he's looking for a second job. He goes directly to Zoro's and his room once he took his shoes off. He'd say it was a little bit past one in the morning, he was assuming, of course. He takes his tie off, unbuttons his pale pink shirt, and takes his pants off; leaving himself in just boxers, like his husband. He thought about taking a shower first, but he seemed a little too tired for a shower; so he decided to tuck himself in with Zoro. He faces the green haired man and stares at his features.

Sanji and Zoro talked about starting a family, that's why he's been working overtime and wants a second job. Of course, they both want their child (or children it can be more than one, you never know with those two) to have the best of the best; they were planning to spoil their future kids. _Heh, we're going to be parents, who knew?_ Sanji thought. He never thought of planning to have a family, not until Zoro proposed to him. At that time, the blonde cook was imagining a lot of different scenarios in his head. He was thinking of what kind of bumps his spouse and he would have in their relationship.

Of course, he first thought what his name would sound like. It was going to be Sanji Roronoa, it sounded perfect to him and Zoro thought so too. After Zoro's proposal, the swirly eyebrowed cook thought about where they were going to spend their honeymoon. Next thing he thought of what kind of house they'd live in. They didn't have much money, so all they could afford was a small house with three rooms and two bathrooms. Sanji thought what his kitchen would look like, it had to be fancy; he thought at the time. Lastly, the cook thought of starting a family with the marimo. He never thought of building his own family with someone, especially not Zoro.

Sanji wanted their children to receive what they can affordably get them. Growing up, neither Zoro nor Sanji had the best childhood. None of the two grew up with their biological parents; instead, they both had a man who treated them as their own child and took them in their homes. Sanji had Zeff as his fatherly figure and Zoro had his former dojo master, Kushiro, as his fatherly figure as well. Both could go on with what happened when they were still children, but they preferred not to talk about it. Although, both moved on when they realized there is something exquisite to every little thing. If it weren't for the tragedies they suffered, they wouldn't have known the pain of losing something dearly to them. They wouldn't have hope.

Sanji and Zoro's relationship started out as fighting and bickering everywhere. They fought non-stop, kicked the shit out of each other, but they somehow ended up in a romantic relationship. A magnificent event which occurred from fighting, unexpected, isn't it? But that was Sanji and Zoro; they never fail to surprise you. Hell, both didn't know they would make it this far without calling their relationship off. See? Even they manage to shock their own selves. Now, they're going to start a family of their own; how far will they go? Probably further than we all thought, they'll astonish us as a whole. And without knowing, they'll prove others wrong; that's how strong their relationship is.

There were times Sanji doubted his relationship with Zoro, he had never felt so dumb in his entire life. He realized it all when he was putting Zoro's ring on during their wedding day. During that day, he realized other _important_ things too. Such as waking up right next to Zoro, getting the chance to prank him, fucking him without anyone walking on them (that was random sorry), and cooking every day for him. Before their marriage, they weren't living together. Zoro lived with his what used to be roommates, Luffy and his two brothers, while Sanji lived with Zeff at Baratie. So this was really important to the couple. They had quite a few problems here and there, but they ended up getting used to each other's routines and doings. Like how Zoro wouldn't eat in the dining table, instead, he'd eat in front of the TV. This pissed Sanji off because he isn't supposed to eat dinner anywhere else but the in dining table. Weeks passed by, the cook started shrugging it and learning to do the same thing his marimo does. They still do it, even now.

Sanji was snapped back to the reality when Zoro kissed him on his forehead. A shade of bright red appeared on his cheeks, "Why don't you go to sleep? It's pretty late." His husband said.

"I'm just thinking," the blonde started brushing his partner's green hair with his own fingers. His reply made his spouse wonder as an outcome.

"Thinking about what exactly? Tell me, is there something wrong?" this caused for a grin to form on Sanji's face.

"What it was like before we got married and after we did." And out of the blue, he asked, "How many kids do you want?"

"How many do _you_ want?" The marimo asked.

"I want two kids, just two kids." Sanji kisses his man in the nose.

"Then we're going to have two kids."

"It's okay with you to _only_ have two kids?" The cook was surprised.

"Yeah, as long as the other parent is you, of course." The blonde saw his marimo smile. He leaned in to a passionate kiss; the green haired man was waiting for it all this time.

"You know, you don't need to look for a second job. We can afford to give our children what they want without you exhausting the shit out of yourself. Besides, if you have two jobs, you won't have enough time for us. I don't want our kids to feel neglected." Zoro explains to his cook.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just want them to have something we didn't have in our childhood." Sanji agrees. Zoro smiles at his lover. "Who knew we'd make it this far? Shit, we didn't even know we'd up together." The blonde continues.

"Being sentimental, stupid cook? That's new." Sanji sighs, hasn't he been being sentimental this whole entire time? Even before the conversation Zoro started.

"You know what? Just go to sleep, you need it. You have to wake up early for work tomorrow, alright? I love you, now go to sleep." Sanji kisses Zoro's cheek and faces the other way, leaving his husband the view of his bare back.

"Pfft, love you too." Zoro faces the other way.

Not a few minutes later, Sanji taps Zoro in the shoulder. "Zoro, you still awake? Can we be in our spooning position?"

Zoro groans, "You're going to be the big spoon, okay?"

"No, I want you to be the big spoon." The blonde says.

"But you stuff your butt in my junk and I get a boner when I wake up." Zoro protests.

"I promise I won't do it this time," Sanji says.

"Sure, whatever." Zoro puts an arm around Sanji, while he scoots himself closer to his husband.

* * *

i finished this one shot at three in the morning so sorry for the mistakes aLSO I THINK IT'S TOO FLUFFY IDK


End file.
